Your Love Is A Lie
by Annieslgwtc
Summary: Mathieu Sommet est homosexuel. Son ami Antoine Daniel se rapproche dangereusement de lui. Et si il voulait juste s'amuser avec lui ? Est ce de l'amour , ou de la curiosité ? Entre amour et haine , Mathieu est perdu.


**Yosh! De retour pour une fiction qui remplace l'ancienne (que je trouvais nulle :o) , donc il y aura des ressemblances entre les deux ;)**

 **Désolée si il reste des fautes , je l'ais fait corrigé par pleins de gens xD**

 **Je remercie Laura , Sophie , Juliette et Amélie :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mathieu Sommet était un youtubeur. Youtubeur, ce n'est pas un métier, me direz-vous. En effet, encore une bonne partie des Français pensaient cela. Mathieu, lui, n'étaient pas de cet avis, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il mettait du siens dans son travail, il passait des nuits entières à monter ses vidéos, il payait lui-même ses costumes et ses caméras. Etre Youtubeur était plus qu'un métier, c'était un mode de vie, et il ne consistait pas à glander devant son écran puis allumer une caméra et parler sous le coup de l'inspiration. A cause de ce travail, disons très prenant, Mathieu n'avait plus vraiment d'occasion de sortir ni même de vivre pleinement une histoire d'amour. Mais bon, sa vie lui plaisait comme ça. Pour rentrer un peu plus dans les détails, il faisait de la review de vidéo depuis bientôt 5 ans. Son émission, (d'abord inspirée de celle de l'anglais Ray William Johnson) avait énormément évoluée au fil du temps et il en était fier. La chaîne comptait aujourd'hui plus d'un million d'abonnés, un rêve pour Mathieu. Il avait des fans, beaucoup de fans, choses qui étaient au départ inenvisageable pour lui qui n'était qu'un type simple et normal.

D'ailleurs, ce même Mathieu Sommet qui comptait plus d'un million de fans dévoués était actuellement affalé sur son bureau, le nez sur son clavier.

Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses cheveux bruns et cours étaient complètement emmêlés et si il avait était réveillé, on aurait pu voir ses beaux yeux bleus. Le youtubeur était très petit (1m60 tout au plus) et très fin ce qui lui donnait a ce moment-là un air de lycéen au lendemain d'une cuite. Malgré ce que les jolis fans de Mathieu imaginaient, il n'était pas toujours dans des postures très flatteuses. Pour couronner le tout, il portait des cernes assez marquées signes qu'il avait bien trop bossé ce soir-là.

L'ordinateur émis un petit bruit aigu et fort : c'était Skype qui annonçait un nouveau message.

Il ne suffit que de ça pour réveiller Mathieu qui sursauta violemment et failli tomber de sa chaise.

-Bordel..

Le petit youtubeur attrapa sa souris et l'agita avec agacement pour sortir l'ordinateur du mode veille. L'écran se ralluma, projetant une lumière blanche et blafarde sur son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de l'éblouir et de le faire sursauter à nouveau. Au fond de lui, comme toute personne censé, il détestait Skype autant qu'il l'aimait. Oh oui , c'est pratique , mais putain , qu'est-ce que c'est casse couille quand on te spam et que t'es en pleines games… vive les notifs ; pensait-il.

Les yeux plissés, Mathieu parcouru sont écran et fini par ouvrir l'onglet Skype : 1 message non lu, son cher ami Antoine Daniel.

Comme lui, Antoine était un youtubeur. Son émission était basée sur le même principe que celle de Mathieu : la review de vidéo. Lors de la montée en popularité de son émission « What The Cut», beaucoup avait criés au plagiat, mais a vrai dire Antoine ne connaissait pas Salut les Geeks quand il avait sorti le premier épisode de son émission. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, Mathieu était loin du million d'abonnés, 10 milles tout au plus..

Le présentateur de salut les geeks n'avait jamais compris cette histoire de plagiat, car au final, le fond était le même certes mais c'était autre chose pour la forme. What the Cut, sa partait dans tous les sens, avec des répliques cultes, et un Antoine qui ne cessait d'hurler. Salut les geeks, c'était de la critique sur des sujets de plus en plus sérieux, et un Mathieu Sommet qui jouait plusieurs personnalités a la fois. Aucun rapport, et pourtant, il pensait que les deux émissions étaient aussi géniale l'une que l'autre (oui Mathieu pouvait être fier de son travail et c'est bien normal).

Pour en revenir à Skype, Mathieu sorti de sa phase "dans la lune" (c'est la fatigue me direz-vous) et lu le message que son ami lui avait envoyé :

ANTOINE : Wsh

Le petit youtubeur eu un rire amère du gars pas réveillé et tapa avec lenteur sur son clavier

MATHIEU : Tu m'as réveillé pour un simple « wesh», fils de pute. Et depuis quand tu parles comme les gars de la street ?

ANTOINE : Je dis wesh par ce que je suis un bon vieux thug, fuck the police. Et ensuite, désolé si je t'ai réveillé je voulais juste un peu causer, je me fais chier.

Antoine Daniel donnait toujours l'air de ce faire chier lorsqu'il était sur Skype, ce que Mathieu ne comprenait pas vraiment, puisque le dit Antoine avait un épisode de WTC à sortir, et un bon million de fans qui le réclamait. La situation était plutôt amusante , il se sentait presque privilégié d'être l'un des seul à savoir que l'épisode n'allais pas sortir de sitôt , tant il était réclamé par les internautes. Oui, il était sadique.

MATHIEU : Tu te fais chier ?! Et t'as pas autre chose à foutre, comme par exemple, heu je sais pas au hasard, un épisode à sortir ?!

ANTOINE : Si… Mais je suis crevé, il est deux heure du mat gros, je ne suis pas un fou insomniaque comme toi.

Mathieu ricana, c'est vrai qu'il faisait pas mal d'insomnies ses derniers temps, mais il n'avait pas vraiment voulu contacter un médecin, par ce qu'être insomniaque lui permettait de jouer à The Witcher jusque très tard (on est geek ou on l'est pas...).

MATHIEU : Tu veux que je t'aide à le monter peut être ?

ANTOINE : Non t'inquiète ça va :)

MATHIEU : C'était de l'ironie, jamais je ferais ça.

ANTOINE : Connard.

MATHIEU : Moi aussi je t'aime 3

ANTOINE : Berk qu'elle horreur, dit ça a ta copine, Satan.

MATHIEU : J'en ai pas fils de pute.

ANTOINE : Ah parfait alors moi aussi je t'aime :*

Le petit youtubeur leva les yeux au ciel. Combien donnerait les fan girls les plus enragée pour voir ce genre de messages entre les deux amis..

Oui, Mathieu avait bel et bien conscience qu'elles voulaient toutes qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Mais Antoine Daniel était son ami, fin de l'histoire.

MATHIEU : Ouhh Tu m'excites, viens chez moi bébé.

ANTOINE : J'arrive, j'arrive, prépare ton cul, le nain.

MATHIEU : Ne me compare pas avec la taille de ta bite.

ANTOINE : Je boude. Meurs.

MATHIEU : Ouai c'est ça, boude. Et oublie pas l'anniversaire de Links demain, moi je retourne me coucher, salut.

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre la réponse de son ami, Mathieu éteignit l'écran et se leva avec difficulté de sa chaise pour se traîner jusqu'à son lit, où il s'y laissa tomber dans un bruit mou.

Il fallait qu'il dorme, demain allait encore être bien fatiguant.

* * *

Le téléphone sonna, dans un bruit assourdissant et aigu. Mathieu se leva dans un grand bon, essayant de sortir du lit, s'emmêlant dans les draps.

-Putain !

Le jeune homme fini par se ramasser littéralement par terre, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper le téléphone qui était, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison , sur la moquette.

-Allo !

-MATHIEU ! DEBOUT !

La voix du célèbre youtubeur Links the Sun retenti avec force.

-Que…

-Il est midi vingt, tu devais venir à midi, j'en conclu que tu dormais encore.

Mathieu, toujours par terre, se souvint qu'il devait aller chez Alexis pour fêter son anniversaire, mais visiblement c'était un peu tard.

-Désolé, je prends une douche et j'arrive...

-Ouai j'espère bien hein !

Le petit youtubeur raccrocha, et fini par se relever avec difficulté. Il fallait toujours qu'il oublie des choses, mais mettons ça sur le coup de la fatigue.

Avec un visage morne, Mathieu traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, le contact de l'eau le réveilla doucement, et, 30 minutes plus tard le voilà qui sonnait a la porte de son ami, un paquet rectangulaire dans les bras.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Mathieu fut presque pris de cours, tant il y avait du bruit a l'intérieur. Links apparu avec un sourire niai ainsi qu'une tonne de confettis multicolore dans les cheveux. Il tituba et s'affala sur le présentateur qui eu beaucoup de mal a le redresser, jusqu'à qu'une fille aux cheveux blond ne l'aide. Links rentra alors, tout aussi bourrer, avec en plus le paquet de Mathieu dans ses bras.

-Sérieux, il est qu'une heure, même pas…

-Oui, il a un peu trop forcé, mais c'est pas le seul…

Au même moment, Kriss le présentateur de minute papillon passa derrière en hurlant comme une fille, soulevant une chaise pliante. On entendit par la suite un gros "BOM" métallique, mais Mathieu ne préférais pas savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Et à qui ai-je affaire ?

Mathieu regarda la fille avec intérêt : blonde, de taille moyenne, un nez petit et légèrement redressé ainsi que des yeux bruns, plutôt jolie.

\- Jeanne, je suis une amie d'Alexis. Allez ne reste pas là, rentre !

Le schizophrène s'exécuta, et rentra dans ce qu'on pouvait clairement appeler un bordel. Des dizaines de bouteilles de bières et d'alcool en tout genre trainaient sur les tables et les chaises. Kriss, qui arborait une jolie bosse sur le coin du crane était a présent assis sur le carrelage moquette avec Alexis et un homme que Mathieu ne connaissais pas, visiblement bien défoncés. Certaines têtes lui était familière, mais au beau milieu du bruit, de la lumière tamisée, de la musique et du monde, il ne reconnut presque personne sauf..

-Monsieur Sommet.

-Monsieur Daniel.

Les deux amis se regardèrent de haut en prenant une voix de petit bourge, le nez en l'air.

-Je me réjouis de vous voir ici.

-Mais dites-moi mon cher ami, n'auriez-vous pas pris quelque bières de trop ?

Antoine Daniel explosa de rire, découvrant de jolies dents blanches. Il portait un tee-shirt que Mathieu reconnu tout de suite avec amusement "Je préfère salut les geeks" et ses cheveux étaient, comme à leurs habitudes, ébouriffés. Le petit youtubeur avait toujours trouvé son ami plutôt beau et apparemment il en était de même pour ses fan puisque ce cher Daniel était déjà sorti avec plusieurs d'entre elle. Difficile à croire quand on regarde simplement ses vidéos, mais Antoine dégageait un certain charisme.

-Non, non Mathieu (il montra la bière qu'il tenait à la main) , juste une.

Le dit Mathieu attrapa une bière sur la table et la décapsula d'un coup de pouce.

-Alors, quoi de beau ?

Antoine haussa les épaules avec un air ennuyé:

-Bof pas grand-chose tu sais… Je bosse, je mange, je dors..

-Et ta copine ?

Son ami eu un sourire

-Met toi a la page, ça fait déjà deux semaines qu'on s'est séparé.

-Franchement, tu m'exaspère...

Les deux vidéastes continuèrent de discuter, parlants de vidéos, de chat, de tout et de rien , observant Alexis et les autre danser comme des drogués.

Il était bientôt vingt heure, et la soirée défilait, avec son lot de gens bourrés, mais ni Mathieu ni Antoine n'était de ceux-là, ils avaient plutôt passé un peu de temps à discuter, par ce que ça faisais bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. A vrai dire, ils ne se connaissaient pas énormément ; en dehors de YouTube, ils parlaient rarement d'autre chose et ne se voyaient presque pas.

-Ouai mais, tu vois la théories des chats satanistes, moi j'y crois..

-Oui bien sûr Mathieu, t'inquiètes pas ça va aller, on va t'emmener voir des docteurs, et..

Sommet émis un petit rire sarcastique.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça...

-Oui oui ! Et sinon, toujours pas de copine ?

-Non, en ce moment ça va pas trop, je ne rencontre pas beaucoup de filles tu sais...

Antoine l'observa un instant, puis promenant sont regard dans la pièce.

-Et la blonde là-bas ?

-Jeanne ? Heu..

C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment mignonne, avec cette robe noire assez courte... Mais elle n'était pas à son gout, pour une raison très simple.

-Alors ?

-Elle est jolie mais..

Quelque chose bouscula soudainement Mathieu, et il failli tomber par terre, tant le choc était violent et imprévu. Il se retourna en jurant, la main sur l'épaule pour voir l'auteur de ce coup.

C'était Marc, un gars que links lui avait présenté il y a quelque temps. Il avait des cheveux longs, bruns et des yeux verts. Il arborait un sourire triomphant qui indiquait bien qu'il avait dû forcer sur la vodka.

-Mathieu ! Alors ça va la vie ?

-Heu...

-Et tu as trouvé l'amour ? Tu sais je suis là si jamais bébé !

Antoine et Mathieu se lancèrent un regard en biais qui voulait dire "Il est totalement pété" et le présentateur de What the Cut étouffa un fou rire.

-Marc tu as trop bu...

-Ouai je sais ! Mais tu sais la dernière fois quand on a parlé de ton homosexualité avec Links, j'étais super content par ce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un comme moi et...

Sur ses mots, Marc s'écroula à terre en riant. Normal.

Et à ce moment-là, ce fut le moment le plus gênant que Mathieu n'est jamais vécu. Antoine le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il se tenait là , figé , comme si il venait de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête.

-Antoine, je...

Le dit Antoine répondit d'une voix totalement neutre

-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, mais tu aurais pu me le dire.

Super, Marc, pourquoi avait-il fallut que tu boives, et pourquoi, bon dieu pourquoi tu ne peux pas fermer ta gueule pensa-t-il.

Il était vraiment mal.

* * *

 **Reviews ? :)**

N'hésitez pas ! ^^


End file.
